


tentacoli

by mcrmyfuckme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Rough Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrmyfuckme/pseuds/mcrmyfuckme
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	tentacoli

Сезонному солнышку радуется каждый, кто смелится распахнуть деревянные двери домов да выйти из-под гнилых крыш. В большой семье неких Уэев, в чьём доме наблюдается одна суета и громкие вздоры, младших детей не выпускают, боясь прошедшей битвы. Трое мальчишек спрятались от разъярённой няни в покоях старшего брата: двое на коленках сидят на полу и гладят нежными ладошками мягкую поверхность ковра, а третий боком лежит на кровати, подперев голову ладонью. Сквозь маленькое окно к ним в гости заглядывает незваный яркий лучик.

— А я вам ещё раз говорю: не существует никаких монстров. Чепуха! — кричит уместившийся на кровати брат, почёсывая пальцами растрёпанные волосы. Ему тринадцать лет, пока остальные двое не достигли ещё и семи.

— Существуют! — перебивает один из младших и кидает камешек в наглого старшего.

Комната вновь наполняется детскими возгласами и недовольными криками. Пока первый младший, до того шаловливый, спорит со старшим, что любит нахально насмехаться над обоими, второй тихий ребёнок достаёт с полки большую книгу. Мальчик не смог её удержать, та с грохотом приземлилась на пол, и первый отвлёкся от спора с дурачком, открыл интересное чтиво на случайной странице.

— Какие здесь буквы странные, — жалобно молвит младший спорщик, водит пальцем по рисунку, на котором неярко изображено уродливое существо – получеловек с щупальцами вместо ног. Маленькие глазки кидают взгляд на старшего, тот спрыгивает и садится рядом.

— Ну чего тут непонятного? Ой-й, слушайте, малышня, — принимается старший читать. — За множество земель, вдали от рода людского – там, куда боится соваться каждый храбрец, живёт отродье самого Дьявола. Никто до сей поры не знает, как оно появилось на свет, и что даёт жизнь, ведь жизнь его длиннее, чем страшнейшая для наших предков война. Жизнь его длиннее вместе взятых жизней и окутанная тайной, покрытой мерзкой слизью и запахом пожаров. Он есть. Он не молвит слов людям давно, да и не помнит их облик, как и свой прежний. С его гневом никому не приходилось сражаться, но все в лютом страхе копают себе ямы, слыша его имя...

— Ах, вот вы где! Проказники, — строгий мужской голос срывает мальчикам весь рассказ. Втроём они тяжко вздыхают, ведь настала пора заниматься арифметикой, которая им и не нужна вовсе, они мечтают быть рыцарями.

— Другого места вы не нашли? — злится уже несколько лет как честный хозяин комнаты – семнадцатилетний юноша, хорошо владеющий мечом и грамматикой, но плохо умеющий думать о последствиях.

Негодуя, учитель собирает братьев и пытается вывесть из помещения, но те упираются. Желание дочитать про страшного монстра кипит в них под жаром любопытства, но взрослые такие скучные и непреклонные.

— Прости, Джерард, — тихим голоском молвит младшенький, боясь получить оплеух. В детстве брат был добрым, но как возмужал, так запугал всех детей в округе.

Старший ничего не отвечает, проходит в комнату и подбирает книгу с пола. Изображение пугает его и заставляет скривить лицо, а читать детские мифы он не собирается. Убрав чтиво в шкаф, Джерард принимается переодеваться более нарядно для встречи со стариком Рэем, чтобы произвести лучшее впечатление. Хоть бывший рыцарь Торо и знает Джи и его странности с его детства, парень всё равно не хочет просить совета и при этом выглядеть глупым.

До дома Рэймонда идти недалеко, нужно всего лишь пройти пару домов с противными соседями-повстанцами. Бедняки уже третий день бастуют против магии, хоть обладатели её вели себя мирно испокон веков. Джерард считает их дураками и не любит, когда подскочивший к нему сын Брайаров начинает втирать свою дичь. В этот день на улице чисто, поэтому до обители Торо парень добрался быстро, ведь это ещё и самое заметное здание в поселении. Пока по нему стоит бесчисленное множество каменных новых домишек, этот же деревянный и ветхий, укрытый листьями золотой осени.

— Здравствуй, — выкрикивает Уэй, открыв дверь без стука.

— Тебя не учили манерам? — негодует старик, который прежде был рад таким визитам парня, что ему как сын.

Джерард отмахивается и садится на красивое кресло напротив старика, раскладывающего травы по мешочкам. Парень пытается затянуть разговор, стесняясь задать интимный вопрос учителю, который даже не оценил его сегодняшний прикид. Торо же увлечён своим занятием, так что до него доходит каждое второе слово. Вскоре же его терпение не выдерживает, и он гордо спрашивает, что же невеже Уэю нужно.

— Понимаешь ли, — он откашливается, — я влюбился без остатка. Моё сердце каждый день напоминает о любви и несправедливости. Принцесса Лин дорога мне в разы больше алмаза, а глаза её – чистый свет. Мне больно оставаться в стороне, и я...

— Хочешь завоевать её? — вклинивается Рэй.

— Да. Да! Именно так! Я прошу твоего совета, учитель.

— Это невозможно, забудь, — ворчит старик, недовольный тем, что мысли молодого воина заняты романтикой.

— Ну, может быть, можно сварить какое-нибудь зелье?

Торо протяжно вздыхает, встаёт со своего места и выглядывает в окошко.   
— Если и просить помощи в таких радикальных вопросах, то только у... у... ф-Фрэнка, — последнее тот говорит шёпотом, словно боясь, что его услышат духи или магические.

— Кто он и как его найти? — наивно продолжает парень.

— Всё не так просто, сын мой. Это че... это отродие, чья жизнь стоит выше наших уже тысячи лет. Ты когда-то слышал легенду о чудище с щупальцами вместо ног?

— Я не верю в эти сказки, — уверенно говорит темноволосый, не понимая, какая эта глупость.

— А зря...

И старик минутами зачитывал ему лекцию о таинственном существе, живущем за столько земель, сколько не повидал парень за всю свою жизнь. Что на пути к его волшебному дому сплошь и рядом препятствия, и ни один за сотню лет не осмелился идти к его лапам, ведь живыми не возвращались. Джерарду было сложно поверить в подобное, но сомневаться в словах Рэймонда оскорбительно и непростительно. После всего рассказа парень вышел, и его передёрнуло, ведь до чего же страшно идти вперёд.

— ...но ради чудесной Линдси я готов на всё.

* * *

Путь юноши выдался утомительным и печальным: ему пришлось скучно пройти много пустошей без живых душ, как вдруг у входа в гремучий лес его лошадь умерла. Уэй даже не думал, что та больна или стара, конина просто бездыханно свалилась, чуть ли не придавив парня. Далее этого Джерарду было страшно идти в непроходимые тёмно-зелёные кусты, но со слов старика обитель Чудища ещё не начинается. Парень хотел обойти лес стороной, но боялся свернуть не в ту дорогу, а поэтому пришлось терпеть царапины от веток, кусачих тварей и едкий запах неведомой травы.

За лесом следует ещё одна пустошь, издалека Уэй узнаёт Вечное озеро фиолетового цвета и, уставший, бежит к нему, сломя ноги. Кажется, он бежит мили, но на взгляд водоём и не думает приближаться, но Джерард знает, что то – магическая иллюзия, и он в любой момент может плюхнуться в него и немедленно погибнуть.

В дом Фрэнка Джерард несколько минут страшится постучать, словно вся храбрость и влюблённость исчезли, оставя его одного с носом. Пара неловких стуков костяшками об обычную дверь из досок, а за ним молчание, но парень не спешит повторять. Ведь отродье слышит всё.

Дверь отворяется с глухим покашливанием по ту сторону, и юноша теряет дар речи, ведь поверья были правы с самого начала. Точно с картинки сошёл старый страх народа Фрэнк – молод лицом, саркастичный прищур и ни одной ноги, зато заместо их сотни щупалец длинных и коротких, узких и толстых, изливаются слизью. Джерард с ужасом отводит от них взгляд и смотрит на абсолютно «человеческую» часть неизвестного.

— Зачем ты явился?! — дерзко бросает Фрэнк вполне обыкновенным мужским голосом.

— М-мне н-нужна п-п-помощь, — еле выговаривает Уэй, чувствуя, как трясутся его руки и подкашиваются ноги.

— Хм, — отродье надменно оглядывает парня с головы до ног, мотает головой и отходит от двери внутрь. — Проходи.

Джерард, пытаясь держать себя в руках, заходит в небольшой с виду и огромный внутри дом и готовится в лучшем случае к нападению неясной твари.

— Чего тебе надобно, плоть? — звучит спокойный глас Фрэнка.

— Понимаете... Моё сердце разрывается...

— Короче! — стучит тот по столу рядом.

— Я влюблён и схожу с ума.

— Ещё короче!

— Мне нужно приворотное зелье, — быстро тараторит испуганный Уэй. Фрэнк так бил по столу, что тот, кажется, скоро развалится.

В ответ слышится высокомерный смех над горячей любовью, но возражать Джерард даже не хочет.

— Так и быть, я помогу тебе, — отсмеявшись, продолжает Фрэнк, — ведь ты единственный, кто зашёл сюда за столько лет. Но творить магию мы будем вместе, иначе ничего не получится.

Чудище погладило Уэя по щеке скользкой щупальцей, и они отправились в сад. Там Джерарду пришлось пройти ещё десяток испытаний для сбора нужных трав, Фрэнк посылал его к мёртвому озеру за душной водицей. Парень измотался, работая на любовь, но признавать усталость не хотел, ведь намерения серьёзны. После всех задач они вернулись в дом, где Фрэнк заставил Уэя отвернуться и начал колдовать над пустым пузырьком, попутно кладя в него ингредиенты.

— Вот она, святая прелесть! — странным голосом выкрикивает отродье, и Джерард оборачивается. Пред ним встаёт счастливый Фрэнк с бутыльком жидкости завораживащего цвета самой вселенной.

— А это точно сработает? — переспрашивает юноша.

— Обижаешь, плесень. Вся магия – моё дитя, и если не сработает, то я лично готов зарубить себя топором.

— А что я должен вам?

Последний вопрос всплыл у Джи сам, ведь о плате старик ничего не сказал. Чувство долга всегда у сердца юноши, и лучше невежливо спросить, чем остаться внезапно съеденным.

Фрэнк ставит пузырёк на дальнюю полочку и тянет к парню будто все до единого щупальца. Джерард хочет отойти, но чудо шепчет: «Не бойся, маленький, я всего лишь возьму своё». В момент склизкие тентакли стягивают с Уэя его лёгкую одежду, и тот остаётся с голыми ногами и страхом в глазах. В то же время во Фрэнке бушует страсть, и он мочит ноги парня слизью, присасывается к его стопам и с одной щупальцы слизывает горчинку с его сапог. Темноволосому плохо и холодно, но шевелиться, как он считает, – самоубийство.

Фрэнк не медлит обхватить обе ноги и сам ритуально аплодирует себе человеческими руками. Джи не сопротивляется раздвинуть ноги перед ним, но всем магическим чутьём Фрэнк ощущает его дрожь и льющийся сладкий пот, отчего душа ликует. Тонкое щупальце гладит отважного по члену, а в голове юноши одно слово звучит в такт биению сердца: «Грех. Грех. Грех. Грех». Меньше всего он хочет продолжения, но так будет лишь до тех пор, пока он не получит собственное наслаждение. Фрэнк шлёпает его по упругой от ежедневных тренировок заднице, другой щупальцей лезет в его тёплый рот, изучает торс под рубахой и слегка придушивает, обвив толстую конечность у шеи как удавку.

Джерард закрывает глаза, когда дурнопахнущие щупальца хватают его руки, и они все вместе поднимают его в воздух, а шестая, крепясь, гладит его между ягодиц, заставляя вздрогнуть. Уэй старается расслабиться, но всё это место, странное существо и его действия никак не позволяют. Он уже понял, что его собираются не съесть, а обойтись как в доме удовольствий похотливыми отростками морской мрази, но это напрягает не меньше. Вскоре кончик маленькой тентакли проникает внутрь, отчего Уэй из некомфортности выгибается, пытаясь как-то вытолкнуть скользкий и мерзкий отросток, но Фрэнк ползёт ещё глубже. Парню больно, щупальца жгут его холодом изнутри, а руки и ноги уже болят от того, насколько сильно они давят. Скольжение и отвратный смешок заставляют подумать, что вот-вот он свалится вниз.

Наконец Фрэнк освобождает щупальцу и суёт в свой собственный рот, но Джерард не успевает почувствовать облегчения, как более широкая пихается в анус, и он корчится от боли, как перед смертью. Хотя смерть не героя не столь позорная, чем то, что отродие вытворяет с его телом, продолжая одновременно трогать его не вставший член. Джерард уже хочет пасть от бессилия, но быстрые движения тентакли и проникновение ещё одной вдруг становятся приятными, как ночь у сеновала, или даже ярче. Теперь парень уже выдыхает и падает в объятия щупалец, возбуждается от их вони, а те придерживают его снизу, обволакивают с ног до головы. Фрэнк снова смеётся над его слабостью и желанием продолжения, но не смеет дразнить, ведь никак иначе не высосать из храбреца добрую половину жизненных сил.

Спустя несколько страстных минут косвенного совокупления Фрэнк ставит неудовлетворённого Джерарда стопами точно на пол, отдаёт зелье и выгоняет наружу с широкой нездоровой улыбкой в лице.

После этого вечера парню любовь уже не понадобилась.


End file.
